


i heave a sigh of pain

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Every time I see your face...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i heave a sigh of pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from ["Flower"](http://listen.grooveshark.com/#/song/Liz_Phair_Flower/3150895) by Liz Phair.

When he speaks, she stares. She doesn't hear his words so much as feel his voice roll across her skin.

She studies every minute change in his expression.

Across the room, he peers at her over the lectern. His eyes bore into hers.

"Do you have questions, Cadet Uhura?" Spock asks, a lilt of genuine curiosity marring the neutrality of his tone. She imagines he finds both her changing behavior and erratic performance inexplicable.

Nyota shifts in her seat, crosses her legs tightly, and shakes her head. His brow creases.

She knows better than this.

It doesn't change a thing.


End file.
